Ariana Dumbledore
by Vreeta
Summary: Ariana's true nature is at last seen. Please just read and review, i promise you! It's wonderful! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Harry felt quite drowsy as he was on guard on their tent. Ron and Hermione had long been asleep. It was already around 1:30 AM and Harry felt like he was about to faint of the boredom and the drowsiness. Suddenly, Harry heard voices nearby. Harry did not want to wake Ron and Hermione since they too will have their guard duties later. Harry went inside the tent, grabbed the invisibility cloak and shouted "_Dilusio"_ to make the tent invisible. Since it was still early dawn and there was no moonlight at all, it was pretty dark and Harry had difficulty in seeing. Harry was about to cast a spell when he suddenly heard "_lumos maxima!", _Harry tried to see the face of the mystery wizard but it was too bright. Then, Harry heard another woman's voice crying "_Crucio!". _Harry then saw the little man who cried lumos earlier. He was a small man, about the size of Hermione. The man was under excruciating pain since the Cruciatus Curse was on him. Harry tried to see who was responsible for the Cruciatus Curse but all he could see was total darkness.

When Harry realized that he couldn't see anyone from there, Harry decided to go to the back portion of the scene. Harry ran towards the river and softly recited "_lumos". _When there was just enough light for Harry to see the person, Harry noticed that the witch had long bright yellow hair and was tall and slender. The witch wore a heavy violet robe and had a matching violet pointy hat. Beside the witch was a broomstick which Harry noticed to be a Firebolt.

The witch was still aiming her wand on the poor stout man who was curling down with agonizing pain. Harry wanted to help the poor man but the witch shouted _"Petrificus Totalus" _on the poor wizard. The witch then faced Harry and said "_I know you're there, show yourself!". _Harry was petrified. Then, the witch murmured something and flicked her wand but nothing happened. Harry remembered that no spell or enchantment can break the cloak's magic. The witch then turned back to the man and took a brownish liquid from her beaded bag and poured it down to the man's mouth. The man shivered and then he was unpetrified. The witch, before the man could make a curse, shouted "_Expelliarmus!" _and the man's wand flew in the air and the witch caught it with her hands. "_Y-You! Y-You should have died! W-Why are you still here! H-how d-did you survive a-all these years! Y-you're a squib! Y-You c-can't perform m-magic A-Ariana!". "There are things you do not know Percivus! Where is the diadem of Ravenclaw!?"_ shouted the witch. _"Ariana," _Harry thought "_Could she be Ariana! The dead sister of Dumbledore?!". _ "_Ariana, I do not know where the diadem is! It was long lost centuries ago!". "Do not dare lie to me Percivus Skeeter! You were entrusted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to hide it! You should know this!". "But I do not know Aria" _before Percivus could finish his statement, Ariana screamed _"Crucio! Do not tell lies Percivus!". "But I am not telling lies Ariana! After You-Know-Who knew the Potter boy was after his treasures, You-Know-Who took it from me, said he would look for safer places for his treasures!" "Very well, if I have no use for you, Avada Keda-", "please! You-Know-Who said something about Albania!", "interesting, very well, thank you Percivus, but, so as you can not tell your master, Avada Kedavra!" _A flash of green light went from Ariana's wand and hit Percivus' face. Percivus then laid cold on the muddy riverbank…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry hurried back to their tent and wanted to inform Ron and Hermione but when he arrived, he couldn't find their tent. Harry tried to uplift his Delusion Charm, but to no avail, he couldn't find it. Harry tried searching for Ron and Hermione but the only thing he could see has the wand light and some bushes. Harry didn't try to call out for Ron and Hermione in case some Death Eater would find him. All Harry could do could sit by the riverbank and wait for either Ron or Hermione to come out in case they needed firewood or came to realize that Harry was gone.

Harry sat down in the riverbank when the sun was rising. Harry stared at his reflection in the water. Harry saw a huge salmon swimming its way up but a rock was blocking its way. Harry, feeling a bit hungry, and trying to practice his magic, pointed his wand at the fish and slowly chanted "_Avada Kedavra"_. A flash of green light gushed from Harry's wand to the helpless fish. Right there and then, the fish floated in the river, dead.

Harry collected the meat of the fish, chanted his Summoning Charm to collect some twigs on the big oak tree beside him, and gently arranged the firewood. Harry the chanted _"Lacarnum Inflamori" _and flame rose from the magically gathered twigs. Harry poked the carp with a long sharp stick and barbecued the fish with the fire.

When the fish was almost ready, Harry realized that the fire caused a thick black smoke rising in the air. A few moments later, Harry heard footsteps coming. Harry then chanted "_Aguamenti" _to extinguish the fire and threw the almost ready salmon on the river. Harry grabbed his cloak and hid behind the oak.

"Let go of me!", Harry saw Hermione, held by Fenrir Greyback screaming for her freedom.

"Don't you dare think of hurting her!", cried Ron, also held by a rather thin but tall Death Eater, to Fenrir.

"Shut your whining and tell me where the Potter boy is!", shouted Fenrir.

"I told you for the millionth time we don't know!", replied Hermione.

"Don't you play tricks with me missy!" Fenrir changed his gaze from Hermione to Ron

"now, now, if you don't want your little girl to be hurt, TELL ME WHERE THAT POTTER BOY IS!".

"We don't know!", shouted Ron.

"Why you lying little bastards!", roared Fenrir "Kreatus, tie that blood traitor on that oak and I'll tie little Miss missy here in this fir!".

When Hermione and Ron were tightly tied on to the trees, Fenrir commanded Kreatus to cast the Cruciatus Curse to Hermione. "_CRUCIO!", _shouted Kreatus.

Hermione's face showed an expression with intolerable pain. Ron then shouted "We told you, we don't know! Stop it! Stop hurting Hermione!" but Fenrir replied with a villainous laugh.

"_Expelliarmus!_", shouted Harry to Kreatus. Kreatus' wand flew up in the air and down to the river. Fenrir then ran towards Harry, Harry then shouted "_Stupefy!". _Before Harry's spell stunned Fenrir, Fenrir already sent marks to the skies to alert the nearby Death Eaters of danger.

"Harry!" cried Ron and Hermione simultaneously.

"We have no time, the Death Eaters will be here shortly!", replied Harry. Harry pointed his wand at the rope which was used to tie Hermione and shouted _"Difindo!"_ and about faced and cast _"Difindo" _on Ron's.

"_Accio beaded bag!" _screamed Hermione and her beaded bag zoomed towards her. Hermione then took hers and Ron's wands and tossed Ron's to Ron. "Where will we go?!" Hermione asked trying to catch up with Harry and Ron.

"Anywhere but here I reckon" replied Ron.

Harry heard a scream and realized that it was Hermione's.

"Harry! They're gaining up on us!", screamed Hermione.

"Get in! Now!", Harry commanded Ron and Hermione in to the invisibility cloak but before Hermione got inside, she screamed "_Avada Kedavra!" _and a green light gushed from her wand and missed one of the Death Eaters by a few centimeters.

"Harry! That wizard Harry! That wizard was the one who I almost hit was the one who killed Mad-Eye! I saw him while we were still near them on the night of your escape!", Hermione panted safely inside the cloak.

"We better stop for a while", Harry said and they sat on the forest ground just so that the cloak could extend itself to totally cover them.

"I know they're here!" a woman who they could not see said.

"We better go back to our posts, reckon they try to escape.

"You reckon there gone?" asked Ron.

"I think so," replied Harry.

"No! Not just yet, I'll try to Disapparate!" said Hermione.

Hermione clutched her hands on Ron's and Harry's and tried to Disapparate.

"Harry! I can't Disapparate!" Hermione whispered in horror, "they must have cast a charm!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione!" Ron shrieked "please Hermione! Please! Disapparate us!"

"I can't Ron! They must have placed a charm similar to what the Order placed on the night of your escape, Harry" Hermione said.

"We have to find some other way to get out!" Harry said.

"Harry, when I was gathering twigs two days before, I saw a burrow. I didn't mind telling you and Ron since I was afraid you would goof off like you normally do!" Hermione said.

"So, what's in there Hermione, rabbits, gofers?!" Ron replied "it's not the time to eat Hermione!"

"No! You don't understand! It was nicely lit and there were tart crumbs on the entrance! It's as if someone has been living there!" Hermione explained in rage to Ron's arrogance.

"So! If it is indeed inhabited by humans, I bet there the Death Eaters!" Ron said.

"It can't be the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters only patrol the grounds where its there turn" Hermione fought back "besides, they have families to live with!"

"Well some might –"

"Shut up Ron! We don't have other choices! Well unless you could come up with something great like those Boogerhead Potion you suggested, then Hermione, lead the way!" Harry interrupted.

Ron was so angry he didn't speak to Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, over there, look!" Hermione pointed on a huge and empty hole near a dying fir tree. "_Lumos!" _

A flash of white light came from Hermione's wand and in to the hole. Harry could see the inside of the hole. It was definitely not an animal burrow. It sculpted into a huge circle. Harry took off the invisibility cloak and said, "I'm going first, Hermione, cover yourselves with the cloak in case someone finds you.

"There's nothing in here! Just… Hermione! Look!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione! Hermione come see this! Quick!" Harry asking Hermione to hurry up.

Hermione allowed herself to slide down through a dim tunnel, which was lit only by wandlight. When Hermione was down the lowest point of the tunnel, she noticed the tunnel smelled like fish that was left out for several weeks. Hermione found Harry in a corner just a few paces away from her.

"Harry, Harry what is it" Hermione sounded anxious.

"Hermione look!" Harry pointed at a decaying carcass of what seems like a wizard.

"Jiminy Cricket! I…" Hermione failed to add more words to her statement. She just stood there as if she was petrified.

"Hermione, who do you think is it", Harry asked.

"_Targonum Aspecto" _Hermione swished her wand and the foul smell evaporated. "I can't believe I'll be doing this!"

Hermione bent down and checked on the carcass. Hermione found out that a huge creatures with fangs bit the wizard by the neck and that was what caused the unfortunate wizards death.

"Hermione, what do you think bit him?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It must be a creature more than ten feet long! Look at the size of its fangs!" Hermione replied.

"Harry, I don't think we should be here! We better get out" Hermione said anxiously.

"Yeah! We better," Harry seconded Hermione's suggestion.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Harry andHermione said simultaneously and they levitated each other up.

"Harry! Harry don't get out!" shrieked Ron.

When Harry and Hermione were back up the ground, Ron was tightly clutched by a robust man. Many more robed and masked Death Eaters were surrounding the hole.

Hermione realized that she was clutching the cloak with her fist. Harry pointed his wand at the Death Eater clutching Ron but one of the masked Death Eater stepped forward and said "Drop your wand boy or else the Blood Traitor and the mudblood die."

"Let go of him!" roared Harry.

"Harry, please! Please drop your wand!" pleaded Ron.

As soon as Harry was about to drop his wand, Harry heard someone in front of them shouted _"Avada Kedavra" _and a green light zoomed towards the man holding Ron. Ron broke free and ran towards Hermione and Harry, wandless.

Hermione pulled out her wand and Ron hid behind Harry and Hermione. The Death Eaters were confused whether to turn back or to keep watch on Harry. A female voice screamed "Get that Potter boy and kill everyone who stands in your way! Lucius, Cissy, come with me and kill that stupid woman!" All of the Death Eaters went after Harry, Ron and Hermione while three of them went after the woman who killed one of them.

"Run! Don't turn back! Head straight! You'll find a river, cross the river and you can Disapparate! Follow Albus' orders!" cried the witch while trying to send curses to the three wizards running after her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione followed the mysterious witch's orders and went straight forward. A Killing Curse missed Ron by a few millimeters and hit an oak tree. Hermione and Harry shot Stunning Spells while Ron ran straight forward. More and more "_Stupefys" and "Avada Kedavras" _missed and others hit Death Eaters.

Hermione stumbled down from the roots of a gigantic tree. "Hermione! Come! Harry tossed the invisibility cloak down to Hermione and the moment the cloak covered Hermione, Hermione was invisible.

Harry pulled Ron to a huge oak and peered back at the mob of Death Eaters becoming closer and closer.

"_Please! Please!" _Harry thought. "_Dumbledore! Please!"_

There and then, a silver doe appeared and ran towards the Death Eaters blinding each one of them.

"Harry!" Hermione cried "Harry, hurry!"

Ron pulled Harry's arms and tried to pull him towards the river which was a few meters away. Harry shrugged his elbows and said "I must know whose patronus the doe is!"

"Harry! Whoever owns that patronus wants you to escape and Disapparate in the river! Harry! Please! Come on!" cried Hermione.

"No! Too many have died just for me! If I surrender myself to Voldemort, this will all end!" Harry said while the doe was still circling around the Death Eaters.

"Harry! There's no more time to argue!" Hermione cried.

Just then, Ron grabbed Hermione's wand, pointed at Harry, and shouted _"Imperio!". _

"Ron! –" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione, we need to move!" Ron said and Ran towards the river followed by Hermione and the Imperiused Harry.

Ron ran pass through a shallow river and the Imperiused Harry and Hermione caught up. Hermione grabbed Ron's and Harry's hands and Ron swished Hermione's wand and uplifted his curse. Harry immediately felt the dizzying feeling. He knew that they were already Disapparating.


End file.
